<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A moment to ourselves by Ladyluckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802501">A moment to ourselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk'>Ladyluckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Lavi try to keep their relationship under-wraps, but a moment alone can be hard to come by when working in the Order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavi/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting for the Right Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DGM.<br/>A/N: I am not 100% about the timeline for the story, it just falls somewhere between Link being introduced and before Lavi goes missing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat trickles down Allens forehead as he continues to strike the punching bag. The soft thud of his hand hitting leather and his heavy, uneven breaths the only noise that filters throughout the room. </p><p>Ever since his new roommate has been assigned to keep an eye on him he hasn’t gotten a decent night of shuteye. Links obnoxiously loud snoring keeping him awake.</p><p>And just as the previous nights, Allen tossed and turned trying to block out the noise and upon finally falling asleep he was only able to get an hour or two before being woken back up.</p><p>Unable to fall back asleep, he decided to hit the gym and take his frustrations with the blonde out on the punching bag. All Allen had to do now is pretend it’s his roommates head which he finds easy enough. Thankfully, the bag is mounted sturdily to the wall otherwise it might have fallen off long ago.</p><p>“Woah, careful there, Allen,” someone calls out, the sound echoing from the other end of the room. “You’re going to punch a hole through that thing if you keep that up.”</p><p>Allen blinks, his hands stopping mid air at the sudden sound; but his brain is too sleep deprived to register it’s his boyfriend's voice until he’s standing before him.</p><p>“You’re up early,” Allen comments as he lets his hands drop, surprised as the redhead never voluntarily wakes up before eight.</p><p>Lavi shrugs his shoulder like it isn’t a big deal before leaning up against the wall near the two of them. He crosses his arms as he flashes Allen a warm smile. “I thought I’d come and keep you company,” he says to him.</p><p>“How did you know I was here?” Allen asks, his attention to the task at hand quickly fading as he wonders what Lavi is up to.</p><p>“Well, the kitchen was closed…” Lavi trails off, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck as he tilts his head.</p><p>Allen rolls his eyes, but the smallest of smiles pulls at the corner of his mouth. “Ha, ha,” he says sarcastically. “I meant how did you know I was up?” </p><p>“I know you haven’t been sleeping well, and this is where you normally go when you can’t sleep,” Lavi says matter-of-factly before pushing himself off the wall to move closer to Allen. </p><p>He reaches outwards, grabbing the strings of Allen’s sleeveless hoodie to pull him in closer. “I figured I’d come help my boyfriend let off some steam,” he winks as he leans inwards to brush his lips gently against Allen's before pulling away.</p><p>Blushing slightly at Lavi's suggestive nature and kiss, Allen ducks his head. He hasn’t gotten used to so much affection yet, but he enjoys the small kisses and light touches they share in secret.</p><p> “Okay,” he says eventually to Lavi’s suggestion before moving past him towards the center of the room. </p><p>If he wants to spar then Allen isn’t going to say no. He could always use the practice and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend more time with Lavi before the others wake up.</p><p>When Allen reaches the center he shifts himself into his fighting stance waiting for Lavi to follow suit. When they’re both in position, Allen waves his fingers inwards in invitation. “Show me what you’ve got,” he smirks.</p><p>They circle one another, their eyes glued on one another as they watch each other intently; neither one of them eager to make the first move. However, their dance doesn’t last long as Allen, still reeling from his lack of sleep, grows impatient rather quickly and decides to throw the first punch.</p><p>Lavi doesn’t hesitate as he side-steps his fist easily, causing Allen to fumble towards him. Luckily enough, he is fast to recover, but he’s a little surprised that Lavi doesn’t take the opportunity of him being close to counter his own strike, but he digresses and makes another move to hit. </p><p>Lavi, however, dodges his move yet again.</p><p>This continues for some time, the two of them dancing around one another, their steps practically in sync before Allen grows tired and makes another move that Lavi somehow always evades. Whatever Lavi is up to, it wears thin on Allen.</p><p>“Come on, Lavi,” Allen whines, his irritation clear in his voice as he misses the redhead for what feels like the hundredth time. “Quit playing around and hit me!”</p><p>Lavi chuckles at him as if he were expecting his complaint; ignoring his comment to continue dodging him. “I’m just waiting for the right moment,” he says calmly, smirking slightly. Allen frowns, pausing for just a moment as he scoffs, trying to wrap his head around Lavi’s words.</p><p>“And when exactly is the right--” The words die in Allen’s throat as Lavi moves so fast he doesn’t have time to react besides a squawk of surprise as he is suddenly being swept off his feet and onto his back.</p><p>Allen lands on the matted floor with a loud thud. He grunts at the sudden impact as the air leaves his lungs. It doesn't hurt as much as it surprises him. “That was unfair,” he scolds Lavi when he finally catches his breath that had been knocked out of him. He sits upright, rubbing a hand at his lower back as Lavi lets out a sharp laugh. It echoes loudly, bouncing off the walls that surround them.</p><p>“What’s unfair about it?” Lavi asks when he finally stops laughing. He stands over Allen, his hands behind his head as he looks down at him. “It’s not my fault you let your guard down.”</p><p>Allen frowns at his boyfriend, not moving from his spot on the ground until he notices Lavi offers him a free hand. He debates on being petty and ignoring the offer of help, but as soon as the thought crosses his mind a new idea pops into his head.</p><p>Allen accepts Lavi’s open palm, sliding his own hand into Lavi’s before he tugs on it. <i>Hard</i>.</p><p>Lavi yelps in surprise before he comes crashing down and Allen wastes no time to flip the redhead onto his back, causing him to straddle Lavis waist in the process as he pins him down on the ground.</p><p>Allen crosses his arms as he smiles victoriously over his boyfriend, proud of himself. “It’s not so nice, now is it?” he taunts, one eyebrow raised in challenge.</p><p>But Lavi doesn’t seem bothered by the new position he’s found himself in, quite the opposite as he smiles devilishly at him. “I don’t know,” he says, his hand traveling up the side of Allen’s leg. “I kind of like it.”</p><p>Allen's heart skips a beat as the feeling of Lavi's hand on his thigh causes him to swallow thickly. Too distracted by his own desire, he barely feels Lavi’s other hand grab him by the back to flip them over once again. </p><p>Any complaint to slip past Allen’s lips by the sudden movement is soon silenced by Lavi’s own mouth on his. Allen gasps, not expecting to be kissed and Lavi takes full advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside; eager to kiss him. </p><p>Allen can’t help his eyes from fluttering shut as he tangles his finger into Lavi’s hair, grasping at the redheads roots as he melts into the kiss. He feels the small moan come from Lavi against his own tongue and let's his own slip out as enjoys the warm feeling of Lavi flesh against himself. Lavi moves to sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, licking at the suddenly swollen lip. </p><p>Allen’s heart races inside his chest, beating to the point he thinks it’s going to burst as Lavi's hands explore his body and his tongue sucks at his own. He’s never been kissed like this before; while he and Lavi have shared a few pecks here and there it’s never been something so hungry. He feels as though he can’t get enough of Lavi, even with him pulled completely against himself. </p><p>Allen pulls away from the kiss, gasping as his lungs scream for air. It’s in that moment he remembers where they are.</p><p>“Wait--” He pushes his hands against Lavi’s chest with the little restraint he has, his breath coming in hot and fast. “Anyone can see us,” he frowns, unable to stop himself from glancing around nervously.</p><p>While it is highly unlikely anyone else would come spar at this hour, Allen couldn’t help but worry about being caught. Him and Lavi haven’t been dating long, he is still new to the concept of having a boyfriend; he didn’t need the order or anyone else getting involved and messing it all up. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Lavi assures him before bringing his face closer to Allens once more. “Besides, that’s part of the fun, isn’t it?”</p><p>Normally Allen doesn’t mind the teasing, he even taunts Lavi back most of the time but right now he is too distracted by the feeling of Lavi’s breath on his face and the look in his eye.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, his silence only provokes Lavi.</p><p>“Oh, come on Allen--” Lavi’s lips hover over his own and Allen’s heartbeat begins to pick up once more. “Live a little.”</p><p>The sound of the gym's door opening is the last thing Allen’s brain fully registers in the moment. And before he knows it, Lavi is flying over his head and halfway across the gym.</p><p>Allen rushes to sit up, his heart beating so hard and fast against his ribcage he’s almost certain he can hear it. His head snaps in the direction of the closing door, but the person who walked in doesn’t seem bothered by his or Lavi’s presence.</p><p>He only huffs at Lavi as he walks further into the room. “You must be losing your touch if you let the beansprout get the best of you,” Kanda says to the bookman as he moves past Allen without any word of acknowledgement.</p><p>Allen lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, thankful that Kanda doesn’t appear to be aware of what took place only seconds prior to him walking in. </p><p>Allen frowns when he remembers what just occurred and he turns his head in the direction he threw Lavi to find him currently laying face down on the ground.</p><p>A wave of guilt washes over him and he makes a mental note to apologize to him later. </p><p>Maybe they could pick up where they left off. Allens pretty sure that would be more than enough to make it up to Lavi. Besides, he definitely wants to get back at the redhead for all his teasing. However, next time, somewhere they won’t be interrupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos are appreciated!<br/>*I hope to have the second chapter out within the next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proper Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DGM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen yawns, stretching his arms above his head. He brings his arms back down, rubbing at his eyes before taking a glance down at his watch. He groans when he notices the time.</p><p>“We should probably go to bed, huh?” Allen asks, turning his head towards Timcanpy who sits on the table next to his book. Timcanpy lifts himself from the desk, flapping his wings in response.</p><p>While Allen wants to keep reading, he knows he'll never get up in time for his assignment tomorrow if he stays up any later. So, he pushes himself away from the wooden table he currently resides in, deciding to call it a night before grabbing his book and heading for his room.</p><p>Allen makes his way down the long corridor, hugging the book he carries to his chest as Timcanpy rests on his head. He doesn’t notice the two of them aren’t alone until another pair of hands are grabbing at him, pulling him around the corner.</p><p>One hand covers his mouth, preventing him from making any noise in surprise. But it doesn’t matter as a second later he is being turned around, the familiar eyepatch and bright red hair cause the slight panic to fade as he relaxes at the sight of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Lavi!” Allen exclaims rather loudly which causes the redhead to bring his finger to his lips.</p><p>He hushes Allen. “Careful,” Lavi whispers, glancing around before letting his eye fall back on Allen. “If the Old Panda finds me here, he’s sure to scold me.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Allen asks, a small frown pulling at his lips. “Don’t you have a mission you have to get up early for tomorrow?”</p><p>Lavi has always been more of a night owl, but he usually tries to go to bed at a reasonable time on nights before a mission.</p><p>“Why do you think I don’t want to be caught,” Lavi comments. He moves closer to Allen, tilting his head slightly. “Anyways, I wanted to say goodbye before I leave.”</p><p>Allen blinks, confused. “Couldn’t you tell me tomorrow?”</p><p>“I mean a proper goodbye,” Lavi explains with a wink. “I don’t think you would approve of me kissing you in front of everyone.” The redhead pauses, tilting his head before adding, “although the look on Yu’s face just might be worth it.”</p><p>Allen thinks about the disgusted and annoyed look Kanda usually wears, but times ten with a splash of confusion. He laughs at the imagery, almost upset he won’t actually get to see it.</p><p>“That would definitely earn you a scolding from Bookman,” Allen comments.</p><p>“It’d earn me more than that,” Lavi grimaces, causing another small laugh to erupt from Allen.</p><p>“The only person who’s allowed to watch is Tim,” Allen says as he pats Timcanpy who now resides on his shoulder. “Though I’m not sure he’d want to...”</p><p>“To watch?” Lavi blinks back in surprise before he starts to wiggle his eyebrows. “You make it sound like we’re making a dirty video. I didn’t know you were into that, Allen.”</p><p>Allen shakes his head at him, a smile pulling at his lips. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“As long as Timcanpy doesn’t show it to anyone then I don’t mind,” Lavi shrugs. He says it casually, but there’s a glint in his eye as he flashes Allen a cheeky smile and wink.</p><p>Allen flushes, ducking his head slightly. He knows Lavi is only joking, but he can’t help the slight giddy feeling he gets when Lavi teases him about that kind of stuff. They haven’t gone any further than kissing, and any mention besides that, even as a jest, causes Allen to get flustered.</p><p>Allen pushes those thoughts away as he plays it casually, shrugging his shoulders at Lavi. “If he wanted to, he’d already done it by now as I’m sure Link has already investigated him before on my whereabouts,” he tells Lavi.</p><p>Trying to keep their relationship under-wraps isn’t the easiest; in fact at times it’s borderline laborious. Link is always around Allen and when he isn’t, someone else is. They’re still able to find some alone time here and there, but barely, and when they do it isn’t for long.</p><p>“Trying to sneak around can get a little tiresome sometimes,” Lavi sighs as if he could read Allen’s mind. He reaches a hand out, pushing one of Allen’s loose silver strands behind his ear. “But at least we’re alone now.”</p><p>Timcanpy pushes himself from Allen’s shoulder before flying over to sit on Lavi’s head; he ruffles the redheads hair as if he were upset he forgot about him.</p><p>“Ok, not completely alone…” Lavi sighs dramatically.</p><p>Allen laughs at the defeated look on Lavi’s face while tilting his head in fondness at Lavi giving Timcanpy a few good pats.</p><p>A warm smile spreads across his face as he watches Lavi before sighing gently, “I’ll miss you.”</p><p>Lavi stops messing with Timcanpy as a splash of confusion spreads across his face, but then he remembers what he came here for in the first place and he smiles softly at Allen. “I won’t be gone too long,” he says.</p><p>“Promise?” Allen teases as he takes a step closer to Lavi, tilting his head upwards at him as he lets his eyes dart to Lavi’s lips.</p><p>Lavi smirks, knowing what Allen wants before he brings his head downwards towards the silver haired boy. “I promise,” he whispers against Allen's lips before kissing him.</p><p>Allen would have enjoyed the kiss, basking in the feeling of Lavi’s soft lips on his own and the way his heartbeat picks up at the sensation of Lavi’s hand in his hair if it weren’t for the fact that the kiss lasts all of .2 seconds.</p><p>The sound of someone calling Allen’s name causes a spark of panic to shoot its way up Allen’s spine and he and Lavi quickly detach themselves from one another, jumping back in surprise.</p><p>“Allen?” the voice calls again, but this time closer. The sound of footsteps approaching getting louder and louder.</p><p>Allen takes a step back into the other corridor, hugging his book too tightly in panic as he turns himself in the direction of the voice to see Lenalee make her way towards him. She pokes her head around the corner Allen stands near when she reaches him.</p><p>“I thought you were talking to someone,” she comments when she pulls back to look at Allen.</p><p>Allen’s head snaps towards the direction she had just looked to find Lavi nowhere in sight before turning back towards Lenalee, his mouth agape as he tries to think of an excuse.</p><p>“I was!” Allen says quickly, pointing a finger to his golden golem as he smiles a little too widely.</p><p>Timcanpy flaps his wings while nodding his head in agreement before flying over towards Allen’s face to nuzzle against his cheek.</p><p>Allen laughs nervously, thanking Timcanpy in his head as he continues to smile at Lenalee. Lavi always scolded him for being a terrible liar when it came to their secret and he hopes Lenalee doesn't question him any further.</p><p>Luckily enough, she only smiles warmly in return.</p><p>“Oh,” Lenalee laughs lightly with a tilt to her head. “I’m sorry, Tim, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>Timcanpy grins in return.</p><p>“You’re up late,” Allen comments, a little surprised she would be up at this hour.</p><p>As if one cue, Lenalee yawns. She and Allen laugh at the timing. “I wasn’t planning on it,” she explains. “I lost track of time, but I’m heading to bed now.”</p><p>“Same for me,” Allen says. “Why don’t we walk together?”</p><p>Lenalee nods her head in agreement. “I’d like that.”</p><p>They make small talk, keeping their voices low not wanting to disturb anyone else as they pass the rooms. They wish each other goodnight outside Lenalee’s room before parting ways. Once Allen is back inside his own room, he smiles at his golden companion.</p><p>“Thank you, Tim,” he whispers, sure to stay quiet as Allen didn’t want to wake Link.</p><p>Timcanpy grins back, nudging Allen’s face before settling himself down on the edge of Allen's bed.</p><p>Allen discards his book before he undresses. Once he slips into his pajamas, he climbs onto his bed while thinking back on his encounter with Lavi. He is thankful he got to see him before his departure tomorrow, but he can’t help but feel slightly disappointed as they were interrupted. Again.</p><p>So much for a proper goodbye kiss, Allen thinks as a frown pulls at his lips.</p><p>But soon the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, his frown quickly turning into a smile as he thinks about how he’ll just have to give Lavi a proper welcome back kiss when he returns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are appreciated :)<br/>I should have the next chapter out within a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Can Have Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DGM.<br/>A/N: This chapter is a little different compared to the premise/previous chapters. I originally had something else planned, but as usual when writing it took me in a different direction ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not that I’m not--”</p><p>Lavi’s words are cut off by Allen’s mouth on his own.</p><p>“--enjoying this but...”</p><p>He says between another kiss.</p><p>“Weren’t you the one saying we--”</p><p>Lavi is cut off once again by greedy lips.</p><p>“--needed to be more discrete?” He finally finishes his sentence as Allen allows his swollen lips a break.</p><p>Allen pulls away, taking a step back as he raises an eyebrow in confusion as he looks at him. “Weren’t you the one saying I needed to relax more?” he challenges back.</p><p>It took some time, but he finally got Allen to become more at ease with their sneaking around. He’s gotten a little more bold with when and where he and Lavi share a kiss or two. Lavi would be lying if he didn’t find it exciting, but right now he feels like this is a bad idea. And that’s saying something as he used to being the one pushing the limits.</p><p>Lavi huffs, a breath of air coming out of his nose in a sort of laugh. “Fair enough, but--” he emphasizes as he waves a hand around them. “We are in the Orders library,” he whispers, as he leans against the wall in the far-back, dark corner of the library.</p><p>“We might want to tone it down while we’re here,” he says before tilting his head, a smile spreading across his face. “Unless…” he trails off before pulling Allen by the shirt closer to himself. “You want an audience,” he says seductively, reaching out to caress Allen’s face. He runs his thumb across the bottom of his boyfriends lip.</p><p>A slight red begins to bloom across Allen’s cheeks and Lavi chuckles. He never ceases to find the silver haired boys blush endearing and cute. Lavi tries to rile Allen up as often as he can; it makes him feel giddy himself when he catches a glimpse of the effect he has on him. Though he hides it well.</p><p>Allen doesn’t pull away from him as he leans inwards, but instead of kissing Allen on the lips, Lavi gives him a soft peck on the tip of his nose before pulling away, “I think it’s best if we go get some lunch,” he says. “People might find it more suspicious that you’re missing out on a meal than finding us fucking around in a dark corner.”</p><p>Allen nods his head and he makes a noise of agreement. “You’re probably right,” he sighs, stepping fully away from Lavi. “Besides, I’m starving anyways,” he adds while rubbing at his stomach that starts to growl in acknowledgment.</p><p>Lavi grins, concealing his laughter as he turns to head towards the exit. Allen follows suit, right on his tail as they walk together towards the cafeteria.</p><p>When they first started dating, they were very cautious of going anywhere together. They always had one leave first or arrive later to not seem as they were together, but as time went on they threw that out the window. They figured it would look more out of place that they never were together instead of hanging out like they used to before they started dating.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for the two boys to make it to the cafeteria. It’s not as busy as they thought it would be, only a few tables occupied and a short line outside Jeryys window. It makes receiving their food from Jeryy quick and easy. Once their trays are full to the brim, or at least Allen's is, they find Johnny reading at a nearby table and decide to join him.</p><p>Johnny's head snaps upwards when he hears them approaching and he places his book down, greeting them with a warm smile as they take a seat opposite of him. “Allen!” the young scientist exclaims. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”</p><p>Allen lets out a small laugh, but Lavi can detect a hint of nervousness behind it. “Yeah, I’ve been kind of busy lately,” he lies, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>He’s never been great at lying when it came to people he cared about, Lavi had noticed. No matter how many times he’s had to do so since they have become a ‘them’.</p><p>“It’s not just you, Johnny,” Lavi pipes in, deciding to help Allen. “He even blew me off yesterday to train with Lenalee.”</p><p>It’s a full fledged lie as he and Allen hung out practically all day yesterday, the two of them having a free schedule for once and they weren’t going to let it go to waste. But of course, no one knows that.</p><p>Lavi doesn’t look at Allen but he nudges his knee under the table with his own to signal him to play along, which thankfully doesn't take long for Allen to pick up on.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that,” Allen apologizes, giving Lavi a half-smile for show.</p><p>Lavi continues to play along, shrugging and telling Allen that it’s okay before he begins eating his food, thinking they’re in the clear. But suddenly, he feels a hand sliding towards his inner thigh, giving it a light squeeze.</p><p>While Lavi assumes its Allen's way of thanking him silently he can’t help the slight spark that travels it’s way up his spine at Allen's touch. Now Lavi suddenly wishes he hadn’t suggested they left the library.</p><p>He pushes the thoughts from his mind as Allen removes his hand and decides to engage with his boyfriend and Johnny. The three of them chatting and making casual conversation as they enjoy their meals.</p><p>It’s been some time since Johnny and Lavi have gotten a chance to talk, and he finds himself enjoying the idle chatter especially as he gets to hang with Allen while also not having the pressure of needing to be discrete looming over his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you going to finish that?” Allen suddenly asks mid-conversation, pointing to the few scraps left on Johnny's plate. He hadn’t touched his food in a while, just pushing it around with his fork as he spoke.</p><p>Johnny pauses, his mouth slightly agape but before the scientist has a chance to answer Allen's question, Lavi gets an idea and decides to speak up.</p><p>“You can have my sausage instead,” Lavi says cooly. He props his elbow onto the table, waving his extra link of meat on his fork in front of Allen’s face.</p><p>Lavi has to muster up enough strength to refrain from letting his grin grow large across his face. He loves messing with Allen and watching him squirm under his gaze, but to his surprise he’s the one who is soon concealing a look of surprise.</p><p>Instead of Allen turning as red as a tomato as he had hoped, he only tilts his head and grins. The glint in his eyes does not go unnoticed by Lavi as he thanks him for the offer before leaning forward and taking a piece of the sausage into his mouth.</p><p>Lavi watches for what feels like an eternity as Allen takes a large, slow bite of the meat. He pulls back, wiping his thumb across his bottom lip before licking at the juices on his finger, making a low moan as he does so.</p><p>Lavi can’t tear his eyes away as his cheeks begin to burn at the display, unable to stop his mind from going south. He most certainly regrets leaving the library now...</p><p>However despite his clearly indecent attempts at riling Lavi up, Allen acts innocently. He pretends that he didn't do anything out of the ordinary as he finishes swallowing the piece of meat before casually turning back to continue conversing with Johnny.</p><p>Lavi wants it to not get to him as he knows Allen is trying to mess with his head, but it unfortunately for him, it does. And it doesn’t go unnoticed as Johnny raises an eyebrow at him. “You okay, Lavi?” he asks.</p><p>The redhead swallows thickly and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Allen trying to conceal his mirth behind the glass at his lips but otherwise stays quiet.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Lavi says, trying to play it off nonchalantly as he shrugs his shoulders. “I just think the food isn’t sitting too well with me,” he lies.</p><p>“Shit,” Johnny frowns as he takes his glasses off to clean them. “Hopefully it’s not your food, Allen took a pretty big bite of your sausage.”</p><p>Now Allens face is turned completely away from the two of them, but Lavi can see his shoulders bouncing as he tries to smother the laugh that so desperately wants to burst out of him. The bastard is enjoying every moment of this and there isn’t anything he can do about it.</p><p>At least Johnny seems to be too preoccupied with cleaning his glasses with his shirt to notice Allen’s lack of restraint or the icy death glare Lavi sends Allen’s way.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure Allen will be fine,” Lavi says cheerfully, already thinking of new ways to embarrass Allen as he throws his arm around the silver-haired boy at his side. “It’s not the first time Allen’s put something tainted in his mouth.”</p><p>While Lavi feels victorious as Allen tries not to choke on his drink, his grand smile doesn’t last long as Johnny laughs at his statement before adding his two cents.</p><p>“You would know.”</p><p>Lavi’s heart nearly stops beating as Allen’s coughing from Lavi’s previous comment only increases with Johnny’s statement. </p><p>How did he know? When did he find out? Who else knew?</p><p>However, the scientist doesn’t seem to notice the mental freak out and full blown panic Lavi feels as he puts his glasses back on, adjusting them on his face. “I mean you were there when Allen tried those cupcakes Komui made,” Johnny adds.</p><p>Relief isn’t a strong enough word for what Lavi feels when he finally understands what Johnny’s referring to. If one thought Komui’s science experiments were bad, they had nothing on his baking skills; skills being a loose term.</p><p>“Point taken,” Lavi agrees as he laughs alongside Johnny. But this time, it’s his laugh that has a hint of nervousness to it.</p><p>Lavi glances over towards Allen to find him looking at him with a sheepish expression on his features. While they don’t say anything out loud, he knows they’re thinking the same thing.</p><p>Next time; cool it with the innuendos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos are appreciated!<br/>Not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, hopefully not too long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Still Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DGM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavi shifts uncomfortably in the narrow chair he had been given as he sits besides the bed Allen sleeps in. The small, dingy room doesn’t leave much room for the three men inside. It was already cramped enough with them shoving one bed in the tight space, let alone another for Krory. They had run out of room in the tiny hospital they were staying in and decided to use what felt like a damn closet to shove both Allen and Krory into.</p><p>Lavi hadn’t been pleased to find out this had been where they put them; and not just because of his relationship with Allen. He knows that others need to be treated kindly as well, but Krory and Allen were the ones putting themselves on the front line; protecting those in need from grave danger. Lavi can’t help but feel perplexed and a little upset over the fact that this is the best they could do for the exorcists that had saved them.</p><p>A heavy sigh slips past the redheads lips as he ponders the meager details of their situation. It could be a lot worse, he thinks. But he just wanted the best for his friends, not liking the idea of them being uncomfortable in their recovery.</p><p>Not that they’d complain, especially Allen. He isn’t the type to show his discomfort; he pushes himself harder than anyone else but always hides his true feelings on the matter.</p><p>Lavi can’t say he blames him; he does the same. Being a Bookman comes with many secrets, hiding oneself behind a mask comes with the job. It’s probably one of the things that drew him to Allen. The both of them smiling and playing pretend; acting as if everything would be okay even if things weren’t.</p><p>He can see behind his facade most of the time, Allen not being great at lying to his friends about dismal falsehoods such as their sneaking around, but Allen’s mask is rock solid when it comes to situations like this. It makes it hard for Lavi to gauge Allen’s real feelings.</p><p>It doesn’t help that Lavi feels as though he were at fault for the unfortunate events that lead to the mess Allen is in. Originally he was supposed to go on this mission with just Krory, but he was able to swindle them into allowing Allen to tag along; spinning some bullshit about how it’d be safer if he came along when in reality he just wanted to spend time with him.</p><p>Whatever his true intentions were, he is just glad it worked as what was supposed to be an easy case about a few missing people in a small town ended up leading to a full blown attack. Lavi is sure he and Krory would’ve been toast if they didn’t have some back-up.</p><p>While he is thankful that Allen had been there to help them, he still feels extremely guilty as he had taken most of the brute force. Allen being Allen of course led to him putting himself in harm's way, always ready to protect anyone he could.</p><p>When he first met Allen he thought him to be reckless; thinking that he had a death wish. Hell, he still thinks he does half the time. But as time passed and he started to get to know Allen, he began to admire the brave boy's courageousness; his willingness to fight for not just humans but Akumas souls too.</p><p>That being said, Lavi still wishes Allen were a tad more careful out in the field. If not for own sake, at least for Lavi’s. His boyfriend's foolish need to run head first into danger only causes pain for the both of them. While more physically on Allen’s end, it is not as though Lavi had been left unscathed.</p><p>He had felt physically struck when Allen had collapsed in his arms after the battle, the sharp pang in his heart and the deep, twisted feeling in his gut was almost too much for him. It had reminded him of the time he had found nothing but the ace of spades and a trail of blood in that forest; back before they had started dating.</p><p>At the time he hadn’t understood his feelings in the matter, but now he is certain why he feels the way he does now. He was completely and utterly in love with Allen.</p><p>Lavi closes his eyes for a moment, taking a moment to bask in the revelation. Not that it was much of one to begin with as he could feel it coming; his feelings for Allen growing slowly but surely as time went on. He could only imagine what the Old Panda would say if he were to find out.</p><p>Probably something along the lines of how Bookmen don’t have a need for a heart and that Allen should be nothing more than an acquaintance to him.</p><p>But it doesn’t matter what Bookman believes, Lavi thinks. Whether or not he has a need for a heart doesn’t matter; it already belongs to Allen and there is no changing that now.</p><p>The hand that Lavi holds suddenly begins to stir and he opens his eyes to find Allen staring at him.</p><p>He looks tired, Lavi thinks. But despite his lack of sleep, Allen musters up the energy to smile softly at him and it only pulls at Lavi’s heartstrings at how he tries so hard to stay strong for other peoples sake.</p><p>“Hey,” the silver haired boy croaks; his voice rough.</p><p>Lavi frowns as he removes his hand from Allens to grab him a cup of water from the bedside table. He helps him drink it by bringing it to his lips and using his other hand to support his back.</p><p>Allen gulps it down fast before thanking him when he finishes it, leaning back against his pillows once more. “How long have I been out?” he asks, his voice sounding much better.</p><p>“Three days, five hours and 13 minutes,” Lavi answers.</p><p>Allen huffs out a laugh, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “Your skills as a Bookman never cease to amaze me,” he says honestly as he rubs at the back of his neck. “I can barely keep up with what day of the week it is.”</p><p>Lavi would normally smile or laugh at his teasing, but right now he can’t seem to find it in himself to do so. His lackluster response doesn’t fall on deaf ears and it causes Allen to frown at him.</p><p> “Hey,” Allen says softly as he reaches over, grabbing Lavi’s hand before giving it a light squeeze. “I’m okay.”</p><p>Lavi swallows past the lump that starts to grow in his throat, trying to compose himself as he should be the strong one right now, not the other way round.</p><p>The redhead is unsure of what to say, too caught up in his own head to form a coherent sentence, so instead of saying anything at all he leans forward to capture Allen’s lips with his own.</p><p>Allen doesn’t resist, welcoming Lavi’s mouth as he uses his free hand to grab onto Lavi’s shirt; pulling him impossibly close.</p><p>The kiss is desperate and sloppy as the two of them hold onto one another for what feels like dear life as they clutch at one another.</p><p>Lavi revels in the feeling of Allen in his arms, his heart beating fast and his breathing coming in hard. While Lavi had just come to the revelation of his feelings for Allen, he is almost certain that Allen feels the same way as Lavi can feel the hot tears that escape the silver haired boy run down his face.</p><p>Allen’s hands claw desperately at him, like if he were to let go then Lavi would disappear. But Lavi isn't going anywhere; not caring if anyone were to find them.</p><p>However, Allen may not feel the same way about being found out as when the other bed in the room squeaks at the sounds of someone moving his body goes taut.</p><p>Lavi pulls back quickly, letting go of Allen and his hand as he doesn’t want to make Allen uncomfortable. He turns himself sideways in the chair to see Krory begin to sit up, rubbing a hand over his face as he seems to groan in pain.</p><p>Thankfully he doesn’t seem to have seen anything as he turns his head towards Lavi and Allen.</p><p>“You two look like you’ve been through hell,” Krory comments as he drops his hands from his face.</p><p>Allen chuckles lightly while Lavi grins at him. “You’re not looking much better yourself, Kro-chan,” Lavi quips back.</p><p>Krory laughs, nodding his head in agreement. “I feel like I’ve been thrown through ten building,” he groans, rubbing at his head once again.</p><p>“I’m not sure about ten, but definitely three at the very least,” Allen comments.</p><p>Krory laughs again before him and Allen dive into conversation while Lavi sits back and watches. The past few days have been tough on him, but his worries begin to melt away as he joins them in their chatter, enjoying having his friends back.</p><p>While he would have liked to have a little more alone time with Allen after what had happened, wanting to confess his feelings for him; he’ll just have to wait for another time.</p><p>Right now, he’s just glad they’re both still breathing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to anyone still reading! As always, kudos/comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DGM.<br/>A/N: Final chapter is out; I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Allen and Lavi had shared their first kiss, Allen had been the one to make the first move. He still remembers that night; the both of them on their way back to their headquarters from a night of being out on the town with their friends.</p><p>Everyone else had already left, leaving the two of them to stumble their way back on their own.</p><p>The details leading up to the kiss are a bit hazy, but he does remember the taste of liquor on Lavi’s lips and the look of pure shock on the redhead’s face when he had kissed him.</p><p>Allen had pulled away quickly though, embarrassed by his eagerness as his cheeks burned hot; blaming it on the alcohol. But soon enough his worries melted away when Lavi pulled him back inwards, kissing him properly.</p><p>But as for the next step in their relationship, Lavi had been the one to make the first move.</p><p>He confessed his love for him in some drab little hotel and it caught Allen completely off guard. Allen had wanted to say the same to him for some time, but had been too nervous; wanting to wait for the right moment. However, it rolled off Lavis tongue without a second thought, making Allen’s heart squeeze tightly as he realized he had been too caught up in his own head about it.</p><p>After hearing him say it, Allen had practically pounced on the boy, saying the words right back and he kissed him fiercely. The next thing he knew, Allen was being thrown on the bed with Lavi falling on top of him.</p><p>Now he finds himself being devoured, Lavi’s tongue hot and wet against his skin as he nips at his skin before swirling his tongue over the sweet spot on Allen’s neck.</p><p>Allen’s hands claw their way up Lavis back, his fingers digging at the material of his shirt as he closes his eyes, basking in the sensation of Lavi’s warm body on his own.</p><p>Lavi makes his way up to Allen’s mouth, capturing his lips with his own beforing sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, sliding his tongue along the bottom of it before slipping it into Allen’s open mouth.</p><p>Both of their tongues lap at one another's, Allen sucking Lavi’s and smiling to himself when he feels the vibrations of Lavi’s moan against his tongue.</p><p>But soon his smile is completely wiped from his face when Allen pulls Lavi flush against him, feeling the stiffness of Lavi against his stomach.</p><p>Suddenly his insides twist and he cannot help his own deep sense of desire shoots downwards as he feels himself grow hard.</p><p>He’d feel a little embarrassed at how fast Lavi could affect him if it weren't for the fact that Lavi clearly felt the same way.</p><p>They haven’t gone any further than this, Allen thinks. The two of them are always grinding against one another, but one of them always pulls away before things get too serious, but not this time. Allen wants to go further; wants to show Lavi how much he means to him.</p><p>“Lavi, I want--” Allen’s eyes squeeze shut as he doesn’t finish his sentence; a strangled nose escaping his throat when he feels Lavi’s hips rock against his, the friction too much while also not being nearly enough.</p><p>He needed more. He needed Lavi.</p><p>“Lavi, please,” he tries again; his hand reaching upwards to cup the redhead’s face as he opens his eyes. “I want you.”</p><p>Lavi’s eyes are dark and his pupils are dilated as he peers down at Allen, his breath jagged and warm against his skin.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asks, his eyes searching Allen. While it’s clear he wants this as much as Allen does, he hesitates as he wants to make sure Allen is truly ready.</p><p>Allen nods his head, his heart racing. “I’m sure.”</p><p>Once the words leave his mouth, Lavi wastes no time to bring his lips back to Allen’s as he begins to help the boy out of his clothes; the two of them desperately trying to rip them off one another. Allen quickly discards his shirt aside as Lavi helps him unbutton it before the redhead lifts his own shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere before moving onwards to his pants.</p><p>They’re both a little awkward in their movements, trying to unbuckle their pants as fast as they can while still keeping their lips on one another, but soon enough they’re in nothing but their undergarments.</p><p>A soft pout comes out of Allen’s swollen lips when Lavi pulls away from the kiss to focus on removing Allen’s underwear.</p><p>Allen cannot help the blush that creeps it’s way up his neck, as he notices Lavi staring at him; his eyes dark and full of hunger as his eyes drink him in.</p><p>But the redhead has no shame as he lets his eyes fall down to Allen’s cock, licking his lips in temptation.</p><p>Allen’s swallows thickly, his desire clear as day as he watches Lavi’s eyes rack over him. Eventually, Lavi leans forward, kissing Allen softly once more. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he whispers against his mouth.</p><p>Allen’s cock twitches in response before Lavi begins to leave a trail of hot open mouth kisses down Allen’s skin.</p><p>It’s not long before he makes his way downward, and thank god for that, Allen thinks. He isn’t sure how much longer he’ll last at this rate.</p><p>Lavi stops right at Allen’s hip, giving it a quick nip before ghosting his hands up his thighs. Lavi gives no warning before taking Allen into his hand and then mouth, and Allen has to use all his strength not to cry out.</p><p>He can’t help the sharp gasp that leaves his mouth or the way his hips buck upwards at the sensation though. But it doesn’t matter as Lavi uses his one free hand to hold Allen’s hips in place while he uses the other to stroke him, slowly but firmly.</p><p>Allen’s hand grips at the bedsheets, his heart beating so fast he’s almost certain Lavi can hear it. But Lavi gives him no time to breath as he bops his head up and down his length, sucking hard as he pumps him.</p><p>Lavi continues to lick and suck for some time, even pulling away every now and then to nip at Allen’s bare thighs.</p><p>Eventually it begins to become too much for Allen to handle and he tries to keep his hips from moving, but he can’t help it; getting too close to needing release. Soon enough he’s  grasping at the locks of Lavi’s red hair, fucking Lavi’s mouth.</p><p>This only encourages Lavi more as he keeps in time with Allen’s ever growing pace.</p><p>Allen can feel it growing inside him and he knows he’s only seconds away from it being over. “Lavi!” Allen practically cries, trying to get the redhead's attention so he could warn him.</p><p>But instead of pulling away, Lavi keeps his mouth on him when he hums in response.</p><p>The feeling of Lavi moaning against his cock sends Allen over the edge, and he cries out as his body jerks forward before giving him the release he so desperately needed.</p><p>Allen cannot help himself from spilling inside Lavi’s mouth, relief washing over him as he rides out his orgasm.</p><p>When Allen comes back down from his high embarrassment flares up inside him as he realizes what happened. “Lavi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”</p><p>His words are cut off by Lavi’s lips.</p><p> A mixture of sweat, Lavi, and what must be himself lingers on his tongue as the redhead pulls back. It’s a strange taste, Allen thinks, but not as bad as he would’ve thought.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Lavi reassures him, kissing him on the nose. “I should’ve known with how much noise you were making that you were close.”</p><p>Allen’s flushes and he must’ve made a face as Lavi chuckles down at him.</p><p>Lavi hovers above him, his own length still hard and pressed against Allen’s stomach as he comes back down to kiss Allen once more.</p><p>Allen reaches upwards, letting his fingers weave through his hair before grasping at the soft curls a little wet from working up a sweat.</p><p>While Lavi tries to keep a calm exterior, Allen can feel his cock twitching with every soft moan and rack of Allen’s nails down his back.</p><p>Eventually the redhead can’t seem to keep his composure and his hips begin to buckle. Allen takes this moment to flip Lavi onto his back.</p><p>He’s quick to climb on top of Lavi, leaning slightly back to properly look at him as Lavi had once done to him.</p><p>Lavi stares back, his mouth slightly agape as he watches Allen run his hands down his bare chest.</p><p>“Allen, please, I need--”</p><p>“Shh,” Allen cuts him off quickly, wanting to take his time despite his boyfriend’s voice being filled with urgency.</p><p>Lavi’s eye widens, seemingly thrown by the demand as his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows thickly, but he otherwise obeys.</p><p>Allen teases him, leaning down to slowly trickle his hand across Lavi’s abdomen, smirking against Lavi’s lips when he feels him twitch again.</p><p>Lavi grunts as his impatience seems to grow thin as Allen just keeps denying him everytime he starts to thrust upwards; Allen pushing him back down each time before kissing him once more.</p><p>Allen thinks of it as payback for all the times Lavi has teased him, but eventually he gives Lavi what he wants and slips his hand downwards, grasping the length of his boyfriend.</p><p>Lavi moans inside Allen’s mouth before pulling away, seemingly overcome with lust as he drops his head back into the pillow.</p><p>“Faster,” he pants, his voice nearly breaking.</p><p>Allen complies, stroking Lavi fiercely as the redhead’s hips start to rock in time with his hand.</p><p>A sense of power overcomes Allen as he feels Lavi’s cock pulse and his hips start to become erratic as time goes on and Lavi begins frantically thrusting against him like his life depended on it. He can feel Lavi's hand digging into his hip bone, the other clutching at his shoulder as he gets closer to his climax.</p><p>Allen’s never touched someone else like this before, he finds it rather exhilarating having the ability to make Lavi nearly crumble with the stroke of his hand.</p><p>He knows there are plenty of other ways to have sex, and the idea of exploring new things with Lavi makes his heart race in excitement. But he is thankful Lavi hadn’t tried anything too extreme tonight being new to it all, the older boy having more experience than him as they had discussed before, but it doesn’t stop him from wondering what else he could do to unravel his boyfriend.</p><p>Lavi pulls Allen from his thoughts as he warns him he is going to come and only seconds later the older boy is crying out.</p><p>Lavi comes fast and hard, his eyes squeezed shut as he rides it out. Allen continues to stroke his boyfriend until he’s fully finished, falling besides him when he finally does.</p><p>Allen barely has any time to wipe away the warm, sticky substance against the bedsheets before he suddenly feels arms entrapping him, pulling him inwards.</p><p>Lavi pulls him into his bare chest, burrowing his face into Allen’s neck as he whispers words of love causing Allen’s heart to burn as he declares his love back.</p><p>Lavi’s breathing is hot and uneven as he tries to catch his breath, occasionally kissing Allen’s neck as he holds him.</p><p>“Lavi?” Allen asks suddenly.</p><p>“Hmm?” he feels Lavi hum against his skin.</p><p>“I think it’s time we come clean with everyone.”</p><p>Lavi doesn’t say anything right away, and Allen frowns. He figured that them sleeping together would’ve been a bigger step than them being open about their relationship; but now he worries he is wrong.</p><p>However he hears what sounds like a sound of relief come out of Lavi. “I’m glad you said that, I’ve wanted to tell everyone since the day at the hospital.”</p><p>Allen blinks back in surprise, flipping himself over to face the redhead. “Wait--” Allen says, propping himself up on his shoulder. “I’ve wanted to since then too.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lavi says while raising an eyebrow, mirroring the same position as Allen so they could be level.</p><p>“Because you had pulled away when Krory was waking up and I thought you weren’t ready yet,” he says honestly, confused by Lavi’s own bewilderment.</p><p>“I only pulled away because you seemed freaked out and I thought you weren’t ready…” Lavi answers back.</p><p>The two boys stare at each other for a minute before they both start laughing, Allen rubbing a hand down his face while Lavi just shakes his head at them.</p><p>“Well…” Lavi trails off, reaching to grab Allen’s hand to pull him in closer for a kiss. “I guess it doesn’t matter now.”</p><p>“No, I guess it doesn’t” Allen agrees against Lavi’s lips before closing the distance between them.</p><p>The kiss is soft and slow, the two of them too tired from earlier for anything more, but Allen wouldn’t have it any way. He enjoys the slower pace, taking his time to slide his hand up Lavi’s neck, grasping at the base. However, he knows they must stop now, otherwise they won’t get any shuteye before tomorrow.</p><p>“We should get some sleep,” Allen says finally as he pulls away from the kiss. He reaches a hand outwards, brushing away some of Lavi’s loose strands from his eye.</p><p>Lavi nods his head. “You’re probably right,” he agrees, reaching upwards to grab Allens before placing a soft kiss on his open palm.</p><p>Soon enough Lavi flips around, not letting go of Allen’s hand; only bringing it closer to his chest which Allen takes as a sign for him to move in closer.</p><p>He complies, snuggling up against Lavi’s back while giving him his own kiss on the redheads neck before letting his head fall against the pillows.</p><p>At this rate the two of them weren’t going to get much sleep, but Allen couldn’t bring himself to care as he basked in the warmth of Lavi, letting it lull him into a sweet tranquility.</p><p>-</p><p>Allen is pretty sure he’s never gotten ready so fast in his entire life than before this morning. He and Lavi had of course overslept and had to rush to get their things in order before running off to catch the train in time.</p><p>They weren’t surprised to find out the Kanda had left them behind when they finally had gotten dressed and decided to not worry about it.</p><p>However, Allen is a little surprised when he does spot him waiting on the platform for the train; thinking they wouldn’t make the first one.</p><p>“Kanda’s still here,” Allen says to Lavi while pointing across the crowd of people towards the taller man.</p><p>Lavi only nods in response as he eyes him before the two of them wiggle their way through and around the hoard to catch up to him.</p><p>“We missed you this morning, Yu!” Lavi teases as the next train begins to pull up in front of the three boys.</p><p>Kanda doesn’t say anything, not even a grunt in response as he keeps his eyes fixated ahead.</p><p>“What? No remark on the name?” Lavi comments, scratching at his head. “Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Too tired,” is all Kanda says back as the train comes to a complete stop.</p><p>“Ah,” Lavi chuckles as he nods before tossing a wink towards Allen. “If it makes you feel better Al and I didn’t get much sleep last night either.”</p><p>“I know,” Kanda says as he starts to board the train; still not looking at them. “I could hear you two through the wall all night.”</p><p>Allen and Lavi freeze as Kanda leaves them behind once again to board the train. People start to squeeze their way past them as they stand in place, still a little shocked.</p><p>Eventually a small laugh slips out of Lavi’s mouth. “Do you think he wouldn't look at us because he’s embarrassed?”</p><p>“Probably,” Allen chuckles back.</p><p>They had already agreed last night that they wouldn’t hide their relationship from anyone anymore, but Allen is pretty sure neither he nor Lavi thought this would’ve been the way Kanda would find out.</p><p>Lavi hums, rubbing at his chin before he turns his head towards Allen, a mischievous look in his eye, “You want to embarrass him even more?”</p><p>“Nothing would give me more pleasure.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>Allen can’t help the laugh that slips out of his mouth as he shoves Lavi playfully towards the train; Lavi just laughs back at him as he climbs inside, Allen right on his heel.</p><p>No, this definitely is not how they intended for Kanda to find out, but at least that’s one person down on their list to find out.</p><p>Allen slips his hand into Lavi’s as they make their way down the train.</p><p>One person down, only a few dozen to go, he thinks, a smile pulling at his lips.</p><p>While it might not be easy telling the others, he knows with Lavi by his side that it doesn’t matter; they’ll get through this together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who made it through the whole thing! I hope you liked it and all kudos/comments are welcomed and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>